Hitman On The Inside
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko is really a hitman and a precious friend of the Vongola Tenth. On the day with the match Rakuzan vs. Seirin, 2 hitmans decide to attack Kuroko. What will happen to Kuroko once his secret is revealed! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was the match against Rakuzan and Seirin. Akashi noticed Kuroko glancing at the crowd every once in a while. He followed Kuroko's gaze and saw 2 men in black suits with ear pieces in their right ear and they were staring at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, who are those people?" Akashi asked him.

Kuroko stared hard at Akashi making Akashi repress a shiver.

"Do not mess with those people Akashi-kun." he said seriously.

"Tetsuya, answer me, I command you!" he said angrily.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "You have no power over me Akashi-kun."

Akashi was about to say something again but Kuroko disappeared with the Vanishing Drive.

He swerved backwards and saw Kuroko steal the ball.

"Tetsuya!" he yelled at Kuroko while he chased him.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko acknowledged when Akashi appeared in front of him.

"I will find out who those people are Tetsuya, but for now we will win this match." Akashi said menacing.

"Akashi-kun is wrong on both of them, you won't find out and Seirin will win." Kuroko had determination in his eyes.

Kuroko suddenly jumped and did a quick Phantom Shot.

 **[Warning!: All different languages are from Google Translate, if wrong, please don't blame me!]**

"Nous allons gagner ce match!" Kuroko said in French. **(Translate: We will win this match!)**

"What did you say?" Akashi said puzzled.

Kuroko had amusement in his eyes, "Akashi-kun, I know multiple languages."

"Tetsuya, usted es un hombre extraño." Akashi said in Spanish, trying to rival Kuroko. **(Translate: Tetsuya, you are a strange man indeed.)**

"Iltifat için teşekkürler, ama ben burada bir oyun oynuyorum." Tetsuya retorted, left, and stole the ball again. **(Translate: Thanks for the compliment, but I'm playing a game here)**

Akashi looked at the men in black suit s again and saw them speak in the earpieces.

He turned and went after Kuroko, "Tetsuya, they are ta-"

And explosion rang in the building making the ground shake a little.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! We have got you now!" a voice rang out.

Everyone looked up and saw a man with wild bright orange hair, purple eyes, and a black suit. He was in the air with purple flames on his feet and on the pistol he held in his hand.

"Did you really have to interrupt me in a game?" Kuroko said calmly.

The guy grinned and another guy with bright pink hair and sunglasses flew over. This time, the flame was blue and had a sword covered up to the hilt with flame.

"Who would've thought that the great Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the Vongola Tenth's powerful friend, would be playing with a ball?!" said the guy with orange hair and processed to laugh.

"You are unarmed as well." The other stated.

"I think not." Kuroko said.

Everyone swerved their head towards Kuroko who pulled out two steel balls. One in each hand and watched as they turned into pistols. His forehead had a red flame and so did his pistols.

"See you in the afterlife when I get there." He said with a malicious smile.

 **BANG!  
BANG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone but Kuroko, who looked calm, stared at the 2 dead bodies that fell on the floor. The flames on them disappeared as blood pour out from the middle of their forehead.

"Idiots should've known that my weapon was metal that could change into anything." Kuroko scoffed.

"Tetsu-kun…you killed them..." Momoi who had just arrived with the other teams said in shock.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, that you had to see them die." Kuroko apologized.

"That's not the point Tetsu, you **KILLED** them. Why did you kill them?" Aomine asked shakily.

"Simple Aomine-kun, it was either killing them or let them kill everyone else here and kidnap me." Kuroko stated calmly as he texted someone.

"Everyone else already left though, they couldn't have gotten the others." Midorima pointed out.

"That is true since I also killed their back up during the break we had." Kuroko agreed.

"That's why you went outside then straight to the restroom?" Kagami who got out of his shock asked.

"Yes, I think you wouldn't want to see blood on me, I had a lot on me since I had to use a knife for some who snuck up on me." Kuroko told him.

"Tetsuya, who were those peo-" Akashi was cut off when people came in.

"Hibari-san, thank you for coming." Kuroko nodded to a raven haired man who nodded back at him.

"Tetsuya, you're lucky I was in Tokyo with the others." Hibari said.

"Boss would've gotten mad if you didn't help." Kuroko retorted.

"True, the omnivore would be mad wouldn't he?" Hibari said in amusement.

"You still call Boss omnivore? I thought you would call him something else by now." Kuroko teased.

"The omnivore will stay an omnivore as long he stays the way he is now." Hibari said seriously.

"Tetsuya, are you ignoring me?" Akashi asked with a demon aura around him.

Every basketball member beside Kuroko and the coaches wisely backed away from Akashi.

"Maybe I am Akashi-kun, as you can see, I am talking to someone. You should know not to interrupt since you hate it when someone does it to you." Kuroko deadpanned.

"By the way Tetsuya, the omnivore wants you back home now. He knows you've been getting attacks lately, he is afraid you'll get hurt." Hibari informed.

Kuroko pursed his lips and thought about it.

"I will go back once I wipe out the enemies here since they know of my friends and might use that as an advantage." Kuroko decided.

Hibari nodded, "Very well, I'll tell omnivore when I get back to Italy."

"Kurokocchi is leaving?!" Kise cried and was about to glomp on Kuroko.

Kise stopped short when a knife was pointed at his throat.

"Don't you dare touch Kuroko-sama." a man with short, wild, very dark purple hair with lime green eyes hissed.

Kise whimpered as the blade digged into his throat almost breaking through his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"RINMA! ENOUGH!" Kuroko commanded.

Rinma tsked and let go of Kise who stumbled back and fell.

"Kuroko-sama, we have finished cleaning up but what about the witnesses?" a orange haired boy asked as he approached Kuroko.

"Don't worry about that, I put up a barrier so they will forgot once they try to tell someone." Kuroko assured.

Hibari nodded in approval, "Not what I would do but I know you won't beat them up anyways."

"B-Beat them up?" Aomine said horrified.

They ignored him, "Of course not Hibari-san, only you and Gokudera-san would do that." Kuroko said.

" **Tetsuya~"** Akashi said menacingly.

"Yes Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned as he turned to Akashi.

"Who are these people what is going on?" Akashi asked with a devil smile.

It had no effect on Kuroko or Hibari…

"These are my subordinates and Hibari-san's subordinates." Kuroko pointed at working on the mess in the gym.

"And this is one of my seven fathers." Kuroko said and pointed at Hibari.

"SEVEN?!" Kagami shouted incredulously.

"Yes seven, I have no mother by the way." Kuroko said.

"Then how are you alive?" Akashi asked Kuroko.

"My fathers were curious about what happened when Rain, Thunder, Storm, Sun, Mist, Cloud, and Sky Flames condense together. So they tried it out and condensed their Flames, after 10 minutes _**POOF!**_ I appeared as a baby and that is how I was born" Kuroko said monotone.

"That makes se-NOT! What the heck Tetsu!" Aomine shouted.

"What are Flames?" Kise asked Kuroko.

Kuroko lifted his palm up and 7 little flame balls appeared in his hands. The basketball players stared at the flames in amazement.

"That's so cool!" Takao shouted and ran over to touch the cute little flame.

"Takao don't!" Midorima shouted but was too late as Takao touched the Rain Flame.

Takao grinned when he wasn't burned and Midorima stared in disbelieve.

"Do not worry Midorima-kun; I knew he was one that could possess a Rain Flame so it won't hurt him unless he touches others." Kuroko assured.

"Woah, I can control this cool flame?" Takao asked Kuroko with sparkling eyes.

"Yes but please get your own Takao-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

Suddenly Hibari's phone rang and he picked it up, "Hi omnivore."

He was silent for a minute then his eyes widened.

"Tetsuya! We need to take your friends to safety, the enemy families figured out that we are here and are coming!" Hibari shouted.

Kuroko's eyes widened and before they could do anything.

 _ **BOOM!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pieces of the gym walls landed on the court as the building shook. Everyone quickly ducked and covered their head with their hands and waited for pieces to fall on them. But nothing ever did. They slowly looked up to a flame barrier around everyone around them.

"Anyone hurt?" Kuroko asked, he was the one who placed the barrier; different color flames were coming out of his hands and surrounded them.

"No, and I think that attack is over, release me Tetsuya." Hibari growled, he didn't want to be cooped with all of these basketball herbivores.

Kuroko chuckled and made a doorway big enough for Hibari to slip. Hibari made a sound of thanks before calmly going out. Kuroko followed soon after but closed the doorway by having the flames circulate through it again when the others try to go out too.

"The enemies are still here and I don't want you to get hurt." Kuroko explained, his stopped the flames that were coming out of his hand but the barrier stayed up.

"Kuroko! If we can't be out there you can't either!" Kagami yelled as he pounded at the barrier.

"No can do Kagami-kun, please stay quiet and let me handle this, I'm a specialist at this." Kuroko said monotone.

"Kurokocchi, please don't joke in this situation." Kise said, real tears brimming his eyes in his worry for Kuroko.

"Please don't cry Kise-kun, I'll be fine." Kuroko said with a hint of plead in his voice.

"The carnivore will be fine herbivore now huddle together like the weak little herbivores you are and I'll bite you for crowding later when I'm done biting the other herbivores to death." Hibari said with a smirk.

Kuroko couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly; Hibari will always be the same, even after a few years. Hibari caught his eye and his smirk widened with amusement.

"KUROKO TETSUYA THE DECIMO'S AND HIS GUARDIAN'S PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY! I'M HERE TO DEFEAT YOU!" a female voice yelled.

Kuroko sighed, not her again, her transformed his pistols into daggers this time.

"You idiot, we need to kidnap him so we can threaten the Vongola." a resigned male voice said like he had to repeat this so many times.

Hibari had a excited gleam in his eyes, so he's here again.

"WHATEVER JAL-CHAN!" the female voice shouted again.

The two flew in by the broken wall of the once building, the female was grinning like crazy while the male looked ready to give up even though they haven't fought.

"LONG TIME NO SEE TET-CHAN!" the female shouted with a spear in her hands.

"Nagi-chan, nice to see you again, ready to lose for the 5491st time?" Kuroko asked.

"Hibari-san, nice to see you again." the male bowed politely putting his spiked gloves to the side as he bowed.

"Omnivore." Hibari nodded and took out his tonfas, "Get ready to be bitten to death.

The four took battle stances and rushed towards the other weapons out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Kuroko attacked the female without hesitation and she defended happily while Hibari attacked maliciously to the other and the male responded calmly. The others couldn't do anything but watch, friends or subordinates alike.

"Tetsuya-sama! Watch out!" Rinma shouted loudly when he was about to get hit by the spear that somehow curved when it didn't hit the target, storm flames sprouting out of it like no tomorrow.

"Nagi-chan, have you been training? It seems you got worse since we last met." Kuroko said nonchantly as his pistol turned into a sword with Rain flames and deflected the spear as he shot at her.

She just twitched at the comment before yelling, "I'LL GET YOU FOR SURE TET-CHAN!"

"That's what you said the last 5491 times you battled me Nagi-chan." Kuroko teased before backing into Hibari.

Hibari snorted a little before striking his opponent with his tonfas that had Cloud flames smothered on it. The tonfas met spiked gloves with Mist flames, and the pressure was on both of them as they pushed at each other.

"This is crazy." Riko whispered as she took in their numbers.

"What is Riko?" Hyuuga asked.

"Kuroko-kun's numbers used to be exceptionally weak, but suddenly they sky rocketed higher than any human could achieve, even the other three are too high." Riko explained.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "Are saying Tetsuya held back his actual power?"  
"Yes, that is what I mean!" Riko yelled, suddenly pissed, why didn't he use that power of his to help the team before this attack.

"So even in Teikou then, he held back." Aomine muttered.

"Kuro-chin is winning." Murasakibara commented as he snacked on the pocky he fortunately found in his pocket when he searched for candy.

"Nagisa! You haven't even touched me yet!" Kuroko taunted which made Nagisa growl in frustration.

"Oh? Is the little Nagisa mad?" he teased.

"I never knew Kuroko had this side of him." Midorima commented slowly.

The basketball players shook their head in agreement, this was definitely new alright. The subordinates mentally shivered, they had firsthand experience of this Kuroko, and to say the Decimo was furious at them was an understatement.

"I won." I voice said suddenly, they swerved their heads to see Kuroko surrounding Nagisa in a mixed flame cage of sorts with Nagisa huffing inside tiredly but was grinning happily, then they realized why, Kuroko was bleeding heavily at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Tetsuya!" Hibari shouted and he broke off the fight and ran towards the injured Kuroko.

He kneeled down to check out Kuroko's injuries while his opponent went over to Nagisa and managed to shoot some flame balls of his Mist flames at the girl, "You weren't supposed to injure him that badly, what if he died Nagisa?"

"Sorry Jaleno! I was too excited I guess but he's healing himself now look!" Nagisa shouted as she pointed to a Kuroko who was healing himself by leeching off of his own Sun flames as his body produced more on its own in rapid pace.

Hibari looked a bit worried but he realized his son would be alright if he managed to heal himself soon. Hibari stood up and suddenly charged and attacked an off-guarded Jaleno as Nagisa didn't warn him in time.

Jaleno gasped as he got a deep long cut to the stomach thanks to Hibari's sharp tonfas and immediately tried to cover his stomach on reaction but couldn't move as Hibari struck rapidly on his arms, hands, legs, face, and back.

It was only 15 seconds when Jaleno collapsed on the ground unconscious and bleeding heavily. Nagisa looked terrified when the cage that was once her prison then her protection disappeared.

Hibari looked at her as if thinking about something before tossing a bleeding Jaleno to her, "Get the omnivore healed so I can fight him again."

Nagisa gave him a grateful look before flying off to get her friend some medical aid. Hibari snorted and looked over to see Kuroko standing up and stretching to get used to his newly healed side and then stood like nothing happened.

"So Takao-kun, if you want to get your own Rain Flame, I can teach you." Kuroko continued their previous conversation like the battle never occurred at all. Everyone sweatdropped at the teal-haired boy's antics.

"S-Sure! Thanks Kuroko!" Takao thanked as he bounded over to the boy and did an appreciation hug as he dubbed so.

"Everyone here has a flame actually Hibari-san." Kuroko informed Hibari who raised an eyebrow in surprise, well, leave it to Kuroko to find a mob of flame-users.

"We'll have to take them with us then Tetsuya; you know what other families do when they find flame-users." Hibari said with a sigh, he'd have to train these idiots, at least Kuroko would help him this time, and there should be enough space since the last batch disappeared the day Hibari was pissed off at them.

Kuroko frowned slightly, he knew, that's why he wanted to get rid of the enemies here in case they try to take one of the basketball players since he didn't want to drag them into the mafia, but they've seen too much now.

"We have to let them decide first Hibari-san." Kuroko said.

Hibari nodded in understanding and Kuroko turned to the basketball players, "You can stay here and live your life normally or you can come with me and experience Hell first-hand and have a 14% chance of surviving, what do you choose?"

There were murmurs in the crowd some were excited, some were unsure, and the rest were against it. Kuroko waited patiently, this was a life-changing experience after all.

The Generation of Miracles accepted after they group huddled and talked about it which made Kuroko chuckle at the way they looked when in a circle of tall, medium, and short, it wasn't even in a pattern, just an array of sorts.

In Seirin, Koganei, Mitobe, Fukuda, Kawahara and Tsuchida decided to stay in their current life and the rest accepted, even the coach who requested to let her dad come along which Kuroko agreed.

In Kaijou, Nakamura and Kobori stayed, surprisingly Kasamatsu wanted to come along with Kuroko which made the coach cry since he was losing his captain and ace.

In Shutoku, Otsubo, Kimura, and Yuya didn't come along while the rest of the starters did, Takao was jumping around hugging everyone saying "I'm going to a cute, dangerous blue flame soon!"

In Touou, surprisingly only Susa didn't want to go, the others looked rather eager to go, Kuroko looked surprised himself that only one person was staying behind.

In Yosen, Okamura and Fukui was totally against it, they freaked out that the others wanted to learn to hold a colored flame.

"When you put it like that, it sounds so uncool but I want to go anyways." Liu said with a shrug while Himuro smiled apologetically at them for leaving them behind.

In Rakuzan, Nebuya and Mibuchi declined, but Mibuchi's excuse was rather…different, "I'd rather get poop all of me before I get blood all over me! You know how that'll affect my fabulous looks? I'd be horrified!"

Kuroko sweatdropped but nonetheless let Mibuchi say what he wanted and stay to continue his life. Kuroko let them stay for another week with bodyguards from his subordinates of course before the ones who chose to learn left.

Kuroko never came to school after that until the very day of departure.


End file.
